De pecados y plegarias
by AngelGefallen
Summary: A Levi le gustaba pecar. Eren rezaba todos los días por la salvación de su alma y la de Levi. ¿Podía existir una combinación peor? [Ereri, OoC, Smut] [Dedicado a Luna de Acero]
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con un fic muy cortito, unas mil palabras más o menos, y digamos que salió de un arrebato mío. Aviso que se trata de una** **temática religiosa** **, sed cautos a la hora de leer. Es pura ficción, con el simple propósito de entretener. Si alguien cree que le puede ofender, que no lo lea. El resto disfrutad de esta locura que surgió de mi mente descabellada.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **¡Créditos a Lena por su estupendo fanart de Eren!**

* * *

.

.

Rozando suavemente los bancos de madera con la mano, se rio de lo ridículo que era todo ese teatro. Él no era bien recibido en esa iglesia a los ojos de Dios. Era un intruso en un recinto sagrado. Por suerte, nadie sabía de su verdadera naturaleza; nadie excepto una persona. En poco tiempo, el confesionario se había convertido en un elemento recurrente en su vida llena de vicios y libertinaje. Silenciosamente se puso de rodillas sobre el cojín de terciopelo rojo oscuro. El mismo procedimiento de siempre: una repetición tras otra. Uniendo sus manos, habló a través de la madera que le separaba de su confesor.

—Ave Maria purísima.

—Sin pecado concebida.

Cerrando los ojos, se deleitó escuchando su voz. Si fuera cristiano, no le cabría la menor duda de que esa voz procedía del mismísimo paraíso. Era como un canto celestial. ¿Cuántas noches había deseado dejarse acariciar por ese sonido? Y ahora, lo tenía solo para él.

—Perdóneme. He pecado mucho —confesó sin un atisbo de remordimiento.

No lo veía; una rejilla de madera impedía apreciar su bello rostro, mas sabía que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Te escucho, hijo.

Se removió impaciente, frotando sus rodillas una contra la otra. Tenía la boca seca ante la expectativa de relatar esa experiencia en voz alta.

—Soy un pecador.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—No estoy aquí para juzgar, sino para perdonar —explicó con calma.

—Volví a sucumbir ante la lujuria. La tentación vino a mí de nuevo.

Gemidos, mordidas, susurros, gritos... Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Nunca tenía suficiente.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —Su pregunta le estremeció.

—Follamos como animales.

—¡Por Dios Santo, Levi! ¡Estamos en la casa del Señor! —exclamó consternado el cura.

Este sonrió relamiéndose los labios. Era una delicia escuchar su nombre salir de su boca.

—Solo le digo la verdad.

—Bien, pero procura no utilizar ese lenguaje tuyo tan vulgar mientras estés aquí dentro —le reprendió carraspeando.

—Como usted diga... padre.

Pronunció esa última palabra casi en un jadeo, deslizando cada letra con sumo erotismo, provocándole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Cómo amaba ese juego... Una vez daba comienzo, no podía parar. ¿En verdad estaba enfermo? ¿Era un depravado? Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, lo afirmaría contundentemente.

—Estuvimos toda la noche revolcándonos entre las sábanas. Fueron tantas las veces en las que estuve contra la pared, él me tenía bien sujeto... —. El cura sabía perfectamente a quien se refería. Era su pequeño secreto—. Éramos animales sin conciencia ni moral. Manchamos el nombre de Dios sin importarnos nada. Somos pecadores —acusó con voz grave.

—Dios es misericordioso y perdona.

—¿También a los infieles? —inquirió Levi alzando una ceja.

—Todos somos hijos de Dios —respondió audazmente el cura—. Arrastramos el pecado desde que nacimos. Lo importante es que has venido aun no siendo creyente.

—Coaccionado. Jamás creí en esta farsa —dijo sin tomar en cuenta lo ofensivas que sonaban sus palabras.

—Alguien teme por la salvación de tu alma.

—Mi alma no tiene salvación... y la suya tampoco.

Él no se dejaba engañar. Las plegarias solo eran eso... plegarias. Si Dios existía realmente, los detestaría y los despreciaría por sus actos. Porque amar a un hombre insanamente hasta casi la locura no venía recogido en ningún versículo.

—Solo Dios tiene la respuesta a eso —respondió después de una pausa.

—No necesito su respuesta —replicó un poco mosqueado—. Solo respirar su aliento... Sentir sus caricias... Gritar su nombre.

—Levi controla tus pensamientos pecaminosos.

Era imposible. Su mente recreaba sin cesar los sucesos de anoche, generando un círculo del que no podía escapar. Oyó pasos detrás suyo y volteándose, vio a una señora mayor aguardando a unos metros de distancia del confesionario. Una verdadera devota, no como él.

—Yo ya cumplí —anunció Levi como despedida.

—Yo te absuelvo _In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti_ , amén.

Poniéndose en pie, flexionó las rodillas. No se acostumbraba a la incomodidad de esa postura. Dando vía libre a esa señora para que purificase su alma de pecados, salió de la iglesia igual que como había entrado. Su alma corrompida solo pensaba en una cosa. Confesarse no tenía ningún sentido.

.

.

.

Acostado en su cama, encendió el mechero, iluminando brevemente la punta del cigarrillo. Apresado entre sus labios, inhaló el humo que le llenó los pulmones. Ese era otro de sus vicios. Tenía muchos más, pero enumerarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo. Soltando el humo, creó una nube amorfa que se diluyó lentamente en el aire. Todavía persistía el calor humano en su cuerpo desnudo, como el tacto de su piel, sus marcas, sus besos, sus fluidos... Una delicia, un plato prohibido. De fondo oía el murmullo de esa voz rezando apresuradamente y atropellándose en cada palabra que pronunciaba. No le molestaba; ya era costumbre que mientras él se fumaba el cigarro durante el descanso, Eren se arrodillara y suplicara a Dios su perdón. Su hábito de cura había sido substituido por su desnudez.

Normalmente tardaba unos minutos hasta quedar en paz con su propia conciencia, pero Levi sabía que no era cierto. Eren jugaba con fuego, y le gustaba. Gozaba desobedeciendo, rebelándose, rompiendo el juramento a Dios. Y todo por una sencilla razón: solamente acostándose con Levi era libre. Pero sus creencias hacían que se arrepintiera luego.

—Date prisa. Mi cuerpo se enfría.

Eren lo ignoró y siguió rezando. Levi sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y chasqueó la lengua. Aún tenían muchas horas por delante: solo eran la una de la madrugada. No había quedado satisfecho con la primera ronda.

—Prométeme que mañana irás a confesarte —pidió Eren levantándose del suelo.

Levi rodó los ojos. Lo encontraba una estupidez, pero lo hacía de todas maneras.

—Me da la sensación de que disfrutas escuchándome. Seguro te has tocado en el confesionario luego de irme yo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó indignado—. Nunca lo haría.

—Pero sí en mi cama —remarcó maliciosamente.

Eren enrojeció, pero no lo negó. Metiéndose en la cama, se posicionó encima de Levi. Apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había sobre la mesita de noche, alzó los brazos y se agarró del cabezal de la cama.

—¿A punto para entrar en el paraíso?

Antes de abalanzarse y morder su piel, Eren murmuró:

—Querrás decir infierno.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, bueno... ¿Se acuerdan de este fic? Pues traigo una ¿secuela? que espero disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. Aviso que no tengo pensado hacer un longfic de esto, ya advertí en otros fics que no lo haría. Hago la misma advertencia que en el anterior, habrá muchas menciones a la religión y la relación se basa entre un cura (Eren) y un ateo (Levi). No es mi intención ofender a nadie, solo entretener. Sin más, ¡me despido de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Dedicado a Luna de Acero por ofrecerme sus fantásticas ideas y hacer posible que esto cobre vida de nuevo :)**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, temática religiosa.**

* * *

Eren Jaeger releía por enésima vez el versículo de Marcos 12:30. Lo repetía en voz alta como un loro, sin pasión, sin ganas, pronunciando cada palabra en voz muerta.

—Amarás al señor tu Dios con todo tu corazón, y con toda tu alma, y con toda tu mente, y con toda tu fuerza… Amarás al señor tu Dios con todo tu corazón, y con toda tu alma, y con toda tu mente, y con toda tu fuerza… Amarás al señor…

Levi le había pedido su número de móvil. Él no tenía móvil, pero se compró uno justo esa misma mañana. El aparato seguía en la caja, sin abrirse.

—Amarás al señor tu Dios con todo…

Levi no quería ir todos los días a la iglesia para hablar con él. Nunca le gustaron los recintos sagrados. Él vivía permanentemente en ellos.

"Solo míralos. Esas expresiones de dolor, me da escalofríos" —decía mirando las esculturas de Cristo crucificado.

—Amarás al señor tu Dios con todo tu corazón…

Se había gastado 370 euros en ese móvil. La dependienta le encasquetó el más caro al advertir su nulo conocimiento sobre tecnología. Almacenaba miles de aplicaciones que no tenía ni idea de para qué servían, y que lo más probable es que sirvieran de adorno.

—Amarás a…

No le había dado su número a Levi; no se habían visto desde la última quedada, y no había acudido a la iglesia en ningún momento del día. Por su parte, Eren había oficiado una ceremonia por la mañana, luego una boda y ahora leía la biblia para recordar quien era y por qué estaba donde estaba. Si el obispo descubría de su romance con otro hombre, lo excomulgarían de por vida.

"Quizás incluso me salpicarían con agua bendita" —pensó, dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

Levi era su perdición. Lo fue desde el momento en que lo conoció. El mismísimo diablo en persona. La tentación hecha carne.

—…y con toda tu alma, y con toda tu mente, y con toda tu fuerza… Aceptaré mi penitencia y castigo.

* * *

— _Flashback—_

 _._

 _._

Los Ackermans siempre fueron muy devotos, creían en la palabra del Señor y predicaban a raja tabla todas las enseñanzas del evangelio. Tenían muy buena relación con el padre Eren, e incluso le pidieron que fuera él quien bautizara a su hija Mikasa de cinco meses. Eran un matrimonio ejemplar: ella ama de casa, él trabajaba en una inmobiliaria, iban a misa los domingos, daban gracias a Dios por el pan de cada día…

Pero en todas las familias había una oveja negra. En este caso, Levi Ackerman. Hijo de una prostituta, nacido por accidente, pues se desconocía la identidad del padre, seguramente fuera un cliente sin rostro que vivía ajeno a la existencia de un hijo fecundado por su esperma.

Los Ackerman, como buenos cristianos, lo adoptaron. Dejando a un lado de quién era hijo, pues Jesucristo no tenía prejuicios y trataba y amaba a todos por igual sin importar su procedencia.

Su educación, o como lo llamaría Levi, adoctrinamiento, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Con seis años, Levi formulaba preguntas demasiado complejas, cuyas respuestas no podían darle.

—¿Por qué Dios permite las guerras?

—¿Por qué existen dioses distintos? ¿Cuál es el verdadero?

—¿Por qué en el pasado se cometieron tantos crímenes en nombre de Dios?

Los Ackerman insistían en la fe.

—Solo ten fe en Dios. Él te guiará —le respondían.

Por más que le hicieran rezar, Levi no sentía absolutamente nada. Le hablaba a la nada, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared de su habitación. En las misas se dormía, y por más que le hicieran leer la biblia, no escuchaba la llamada del Señor.

Tiempo después, cuando ya era más mayor, aproximadamente con doce años, se auto-proclamó ateo. No se lo dijo a sus padres, por supuesto. Comprendía que para ellos la fe era algo muy importante, algo que llevaban en el corazón, y no se lo recriminó ni una sola vez. Aunque a veces dejaba escapar comentarios mordaces o irónicos. Algunas situaciones le exasperaban y su mala lengua hablaba con cruel sinceridad.

Pese a ser un caso perdido, sus padres no dejaron de rezar por él.

Años después, tras la graduación de Levi, los Ackerman fueron bendecidos con su primer hijo biológico. Según ellos, Dios al fin había escuchado sus plegarias y les había concedido lo que por tanto años buscaron incansablemente.

Obviamente Levi no creía eso, pero se guardó sus palabras.

Su hermana se llamaba Mikasa. Una hermosa niña con mechones de pelo negro, con rasgos idénticos a los de su madre. Fue bautizada por Eren, en una ceremonia a la cual asistieron los familiares más directos. Levi lo observó todo desde el banquillo, aburrido e incómodo por la estatua de la Virgen que le miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Finalizado el bautismo, los Ackerman invitaron al padre Eren a comer a su casa para agradecerle el que hubiera sido él quien bautizara a su hija. Eren aceptó la invitación.

Dos días después, se presentó en casa de los Ackerman vestido de calle, pero con un rosario colgado en su cuello. Llamó al timbre de la puerta, esperando ser recibido por el anodino matrimonio; en su lugar, le abrió un chico joven con semblante serio y de aspecto amenazador.

Ahí empezó todo.

Eren tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Su mente había quedado en blanco.

—Bue-Buenos días. Soy el padre Eren.

—Si viene a hablarme de Dios, no me interesa.

Y portazo en las narices.

Eren parpadeó incrédulo. Ese no era el recibimiento que esperaba. Volvió a llamar, y el mismo chico le abrió la puerta ya con expresión molesta.

—¿Otra vez? —inquirió con impaciencia.

—Los señores Ackerman tuvieron la amabilidad de invitarme a comer a su casa —dijo Eren en un tono educado.

Frunciendo el ceño, el chico lo miró unos instantes.

—Pase.

Eren sabía de antemano que el matrimonio adoptó a su sobrino, pues la hermana del señor Ackerman, murió en el parto, minutos después de nacer su hijo. Le confesaron que fue engendrado bajo pecado. Eren los escuchó con atención, pero no los juzgó. Por el contrario, les felicitó por su buena fe y aceptar ese hijo no deseado.

Nunca lo había visto, pero tras su primer encuentro, algo cambió. Un nuevo sentimiento sin nombre o identificación nació dentro de aquel cura, ajeno a los tormentos que más tarde le acarrearía ese chico.

La señora Ackerman preparaba la comida mientras su marido conversaba con el padre Eren. Le presentó a Levi, su hijo, que en aquellos momentos estaba más pendiente del móvil que del cura. Oía de fondo la charla sobre lo maravilloso que era tener una hija y como era lógico, no podían faltar los elogios a Dios. Levi chateaba con un hombre al que había conocido en un pub, enviándole mensajes subidos de tono. Se llamaba Erwin y le sacaba quince años.

Su homosexualidad era su secreto mejor guardado.

Tras esperar media hora, la señora Ackerman los llamó para comer. Sentados los cuatro en la mesa, —Mikasa dormía en su cuna—, se dispusieron a bendecir la mesa. Uniendo sus manos, Eren se percató de que Levi tenía una mano recostada en su barbilla y la otra por debajo la mesa.

—Gracias Señor por estos alimentos que recibimos a diario. Damos gracias también por bendecir tan generosamente esta familia. Amén.

La señora Ackerman y el padre Eren repitieron con él, Levi no les prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado en su conversación con Erwin.

La comida se desarrolló con normalidad, Levi apenas habló. En primera instancia, Eren se apiadó del alma del chico, evitaba mirarle a los ojos, puesto que cada vez que lo hacía, veía cosas que no quería ver. Estaba asustado.

—Cariño, deja el móvil. Ahora estamos comiendo —le dijo la señora Ackerman, contrariada porque su hijo tecleaba por debajo la mesa.

" _Hagámoslo en tu coche. Quiero sentir tu polla mientras me das contra el cristal de la ventanilla"._

Levi le dio a enviar y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo _._ Una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su rostro, provocando un cosquilleo en la columna del padre Eren. Casi juró ver el infierno reflejarse en esos ojos libidinosos. Carraspeando, bebió un sorbo de agua. Se decía a si mismo que no debía juzgarle, no todos los hijos de Dios seguían el camino de la fe. Era cura, pero no tenía ningún derecho a sermonearle por su hosca actitud, él había elegido su propio camino, y le gustara o no, debía respetarlo.

El respeto era la base para una convivencia pacífica entre creyentes y no creyentes.

. . .

Fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrar a Levi en la misa del domingo. Sentado a un extremo del tercer banquillo, tenía la mirada perdida, ajeno al sermón que pronunciaba Eren, y su porte —espalda reclinada hacia atrás y piernas cruzadas—, detonaba desinterés y un aburrimiento extremo.

Se preguntó si su madre le había obligado a ir, porque estaba claro que no había acudido por propia voluntad.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Eren tomó la hostia consagrada y bebió del cáliz el vino. Luego llamó a los fieles para darles la hostia a cada uno. De reojo, vio que Levi no se levantó para ponerse en la cola que se estaba formando. Era recurrente que algunos no la tomaran, pues estos no habían expiado sus pecados y, por tanto, no se les concedía ese derecho.

A la semana siguiente, sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Y a la siguiente, y la siguiente… Levi asistía todos los domingos a misa, pero no se percibía ningún cambio en su comportamiento. Eren estuvo tentado de preguntar a los Ackerman por qué su hijo les acompañaba, pero se contuvo. Su única función era dar misa y guiar a los fieles.

Pero resultó ser más difícil de lo que creía. Muchas veces, Levi captaba su atención y no podía evitar mirarle de reojo mientras recitaba pasajes de la Biblia. Era como una fuerza de atracción imposible de repeler. Ese chico infiel —no le gustaba llamarle así—, poseía un aura magnética que le atraía como un imán. Sin embargo, nunca se acercó a él, mantuvo estrictamente las distancias, pero cuánto más lo intentaba, más era la tentación por acercarse a él.

Fueron unas semanas muy confusas, de preguntas y dudas que saturaban su cabeza sin darle apenas un respiro. Esa atracción… ¿Se debía a que quería hacerle recapacitar sobre su fe y reconducir sus pasos?

Negó con la cabeza, borrando esa conjetura. No podía imponerle algo que Levi había rechazado hacía tiempo. Si de verdad quería que se planteara su fe, Levi era quien debía hacer el primer paso. Él, como cura y mensajero de Dios, su misión era acoger a los fieles y darles cobijo.

No obstante, la prueba más difícil todavía estaba por llegar. Aquel domingo fue la primera vez que él y Levi hablaron en persona. La señora Ackerman le rogaba a su hijo que se confesara por lo menos una vez. Ella lo hacía todas las semanas, expiando sus pecados —que, por lo general, se centraban en la animadversión con su suegra—. Levi le respondía que él aceptaba sus pecados y que moriría con ellos.

Poco después se dio cuenta que, sin ser consciente, había herido a su madre con sus crudas palabras. Le pidió perdón al mismo tiempo que escribía en su móvil:

" _Que te jodan. Eres un mierda"._

No estaba de humor y a menudo lo pagaba con cualquiera que tuviera delante. Eren, quien observó la escena en todo momento, se decidió finalmente a dar el paso. De todos modos, la misa ya había acabado.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Levi se mostró asombrado por esa confianza, creyó dejar bien claro que él no pertenecía al rebaño.

—No creo que sea de su agrado lo que tenga que decirle —le contestó con voz burlona.

—Nosotros no juzgamos.

Levi alzó una ceja. El diablillo que llevaba dentro despertó. Quizás podía ser divertido…

—Dejé que un imbécil me diera por culo para después desecharme como si fuera basura. —Su expresión fue todo un poema. Eren abrió los ojos como platos y su boca formó una gran O. Levi se rió, divertido por la reacción del cura—. ¿Arderé en el infierno por eso?

—No —replicó Eren después de recuperarse de la impresión—. Quien te haya hecho eso no merece tu respeto.

—Ya… Dígame algo que no sepa.

"Yo puedo tratarte como te mereces".

Se alarmó ante ese pensamiento.

—Dios le castigará por sus malos actos —dijo rápidamente.

—Entonces a mí también me tendrá que castigar. ¿Lo sabe, padre? He pecado mucho.

Pronunció esas últimas palabras casi en un susurro, invadiendo el espacio del cura más de lo necesario.

—Todos cometemos pecados, pero si mostramos arrepentimiento…

—Yo no me arrepiento de mis pecados —le cortó Levi—. A mí me gusta pecar.

Eren quería echarse para atrás, alejarse todo lo posible e incluso poner una cruz en medio para ahuyentarlo. Pero ojos afilados, esos en los que vio el infierno, le tenían hipnotizado. Quedó sin habla, sosteniendo el aliento a la espera de algo.

Levi se apartó. La expresión del cura era indescifrable, quizás se había excedido un poco. No le cabía duda de que el padre Eren había oído todo tipo de confesiones, pero como la suya, ninguna se parecía ni por asomo.

—Lo siento, padre. A veces olvido que estoy en la casa de Dios —se excusó con burla.

Y se fue sin más.

A Eren le hubiera gustado centrarse en sus asuntos y olvidar esa violenta conversación. Pero lo dicho por Levi se repetía como un mantra en su cabeza: " _Dejé que un imbécil me diera por culo para después desecharme como si fuera basura_ ".

Sabía de sobra que Levi no era un santo, y que distaba mucho del modelo que con tanto esfuerzo le enseñaron sus padres. Pero descubrir que era homosexual puso su mundo de cabeza.

Eren jamás tuvo prejuicios contra el colectivo homosexual, eran hijos de Dios como el resto, y aunque no aprobara esa libertad sexual que les caracterizaba, no existían motivos para repudiarlos como hacía un sector de la iglesia (el más conservador).

Esa noche luchó por primera vez contra sus demonios.

Tendido en la cama, Eren no podía conciliar el sueño. Levi era gay… A Levi le gustaban los hombres… A Levi le gustaba que otros hombres le… Borró inmediatamente esa imagen de su mente. Pero su cerebro proyectaba esa misma imagen en su cabeza, sin importarle que él fuera un siervo de Dios y que esos pensamientos pecaminosos lo arrastrarían al pecado.

Resistió una noche, dos noches, tres noches… La cuarta noche fue una absoluta locura.

"Solo será una noche. Solo una. Mañana rezaré a Dios y expiaré mis pecados" —se decía a sí mismo.

Después de un largo dilema, cedió a las debilidades de la carne.

Se tocó pensando en Levi.

En un primer momento, todo parecía ir bien. La figura de Levi aparecía con claridad, perdiéndose en esos ojos que invitaban a la lascivia. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía suficiente con eso, y sus pensamientos degeneraron poco a poco. Su mano subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, no podía parar. Levi desnudo, Levi tumbado bocarriba en la cama, Levi con las piernas abiertas, Levi gimiendo su nombre…

Quería someterlo. Hacerlo suyo, marcarlo, que le rogara, que le suplicara por más… El ritmo frenético de su mano fue en aumento, el placer era desbordante, jamás había experimentado tal sensación de liberación. Su imaginación sobrepasó todos los límites, se vio a si mismo castigando a Levi, azotándole por haber sido malo, por dejarse follar por otros, por disfrutar sin su compañía… Y Levi entre gemidos y sollozos, le imploraba su perdón.

Eren experimentó el mayor éxtasis de todos, incluso más fuerte y más violento que el de Santa Teresa. Estaba agotado físicamente, su respiración errática y los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón le mantenían postrado en cama, consciente de lo que acababa de suceder.

La excitación fue disminuyendo, dando lugar a la culpa y el remordimiento. No aguardó ni cinco minutos. De rodillas en el suelo, rezó por la salvación de su alma impura.

.

.

 _—Fin del flashback—_

Detrás de todo acto pecaminoso, le secundaba una oración, dos, tres, cuatro… Las que hicieran falta para limpiar su aura. Pero no podía seguir engañándose, leer los versículos no surtía ningún efecto, rezar a Dios era una pérdida tiempo. No era digno ni de tocar las páginas del libro sagrado, ni de pisar el suelo de la iglesia, ni de llevar puesta la sotana.

Incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de dejar el hábito de cura. En pocas palabras, no era digno de Dios.

Y, sin embargo, la fe siempre fue su vocación. Amaba a Dios y amaba las enseñanzas que predicaba Jesucristo; esa había sido su vida hasta ahora. Si renunciaba a eso… ¿Qué le quedaba?

Sumergido en ese mar tormentoso de dudas y conflictos sobre la moral, la fe, el instinto y el deber, Eren halló la única verdad que no admitía discusión: para entrar en el cielo no era preciso morir.

Él había tocado el cielo con las manos, y no gracias a la ayuda de Dios.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Si desean leer más de esta locura, hacedlo saber con un review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Regreso con esta actualización que prometí hace unos días! En el capítulo anterior vimos todo desde la perspectiva de Eren, y ahora conoceremos un poco más el lado de Levi. Es un cap cortito pero me costó redactar los diálogos, aunque más o menos quedé satisfecha. Espero que ustedes también queden satisfechos jejeje ¡En el siguiente cap se viene la acción!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **¡Gracias a _Mimi, Luna de Acero, YAOI'BLYFF, bellelys, SttarJack, Ame y_ _Jupiter501_! He leído sus reviews y no puedo creer cuanto amor hay en ellos. Siento mucho no poder contestarlos uno a uno pero el tiempo se me echa encima. En el próximo capítulo los responderé sin falta. **

**Una vez más, dar las gracias a Luna de Acero por su enorme apoyo y cariño con este fic. Eres una persona maravillosa y siempre que pueda, te pintaré el día de colores :)**

 **Advertencias: Ereri, temática religiosa.**

* * *

Levi vació su tercer cubalibre como si fuera agua. Tragando sin ninguna dificultad, depositó la copa encima la barra. Sus ojos escaneaban su alrededor, buscando divertirse con alguno de los que bailaban en la pista. Su interior todavía ardía de rabia al recordar el imbécil de Erwin: un reprimido que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar a su esposa y reconocer que se buscaba amantes más jóvenes que él.

Aunque parte de la culpa la tenía él mismo por buscarse hombres casados. Por un tiempo se dejó seducir por los hombres maduros, quienes hartos de su matrimonio, ansiaban tener una aventura con jovencitos que les dieran el placer que sus esposas ya no les daban.

Después de tres fracasos consecutivos, Levi dijo "no" a los hombres casados, y, por ende, a los bisexuales. A los dieciséis, salió con un tipo que le propuso un trío, y él, lógicamente, aceptó. La "sorpresa" se la llevó cuando en la cama le esperaba una chica en vez de otro chico. También tuvo otros desengaños, en más de una ocasión, le dejaron por ser nada romántico y cariñoso.

Él se enojaba, afirmando que solo quería sexo y diversión. Siempre aclaraba sus intenciones antes de empezar nada.

Por tanto, ante tantas decepciones, se decantó por los jóvenes de su edad. Por esa razón ahora se encontraba en una discoteca, analizando las opciones que tenía delante.

Pidió su cuarto cubalibre. Temiendo volver a casa como las veces anteriores: solo y sin follar.

Con veintiún años, Levi estaba insatisfecho. Le encantaba el sexo, pero todas sus relaciones carecían de algo. A pesar de acostarse con hombres de treinta y cuarenta, algún que otro profesor, extranjeros… Sentía que no era suficiente. En realidad, él quería sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, la emoción, el riesgo, el peligro… Y no alcanzaba ninguna de esas emociones.

A la media hora, un chico le invitó a una copa, la excusa más usada para acercarse a alguien. Levi le miró de arriba abajo: no estaba mal, pero seguía siendo uno más del montón. Lo predijo antes de que sucediera. El desconocido se haría el interesante, luego el gracioso y finalmente le pondría las manos en el trasero para invitarle a uno de los aseos de la discoteca para follar durante media hora.

No había nada de excitante en eso. El aseo era un espacio cerrado, pequeño y sucio. Ya lo hizo en sus primeros años y la experiencia le daba la misma sensación que ir a misa.

Con toda la educación de la que fue capaz, rechazó al tío antes de que este le hiciera la gran proposición.

Otra noche desperdiciada.

. . .

Al día siguiente, recibió una llamada de uno de sus tantos exnovios. Hacía dos años que no sabía de su paradero y no esperaba que aún conservara su número de móvil. Dubitativo, contestó la llamada.

—Levi… ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Farlan… —dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, te recuerdo perfectamente.

—Ya estoy… rehabilitado.

Levi permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

—Felicidades —respondió secamente. Esa noticia no le produjo ni alegría ni alivio.

—¿Te apetecería quedar un día de estos? Te he echado de menos.

Levi se arrepintió enseguida de haber contestado la llamada. Su relación con Farlan estuvo marcada por muchos altibajos, conflictos y peleas. No lo había olvidado, pero consiguió seguir adelante sin atormentarse día y noche, y ahora…

—Sé que no quieres verme —habló Farlan en voz débil—. Cometí muchos errores, pero ya no soy el de antes. Me gustaría decirte… todas las cosas que no dije en su momento. Nada más.

Suspirando, Levi vaciló antes de responder:

—Ando ocupado estos días.

—Por favor… solo será un momento. Necesito verte —suplicó un tanto desesperado.

Como idiota que era, acabó cediendo.

—Solo te daré media hora —concedió sin admitir réplicas.

Farlan soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Gracias, Levi! No te robaré más tiempo, lo prometo.

Y colgó. Levi conocía demasiado bien a Farlan, y ya podía imaginarse el patético arrastre de su exnovio por retomar la relación. Una relación que murió hacía ya dos años tras convertirse en algo tóxico y destructivo.

Conoció a Farlan Church en un camping y por un tiempo conectaron muy bien. Empezaron una relación a los tres meses, haciendo lo que las parejas normales hacían: cama, cine, besos, otra vez cama… La estadía en el camping que duró todo el verano, fue de las mejores que recordaba. Escondiéndose entre los árboles, en el lago, en una tienda de campaña… Cualquier lugar era perfecto para follar como posesos.

Sin embargo, al siguiente año se le unieron un grupo de jóvenes como ellos que les incitaron a fumar marihuana, y más tarde a probar drogas como la metanfetamina o el LSD. Levi fumó marihuana, pero le supo horrible; no sucumbió como lo hizo Farlan.

Su novio consumía tales cantidades de marihuana que pedía constantemente follar para bajarse la ansiedad que crecía cuando no fumaba. En un día llegaron a hacerlo hasta seis veces, pues al terminar Farlan cogía el mono de nuevo y su estado caía en picado. Entrando en un círculo sin fin, Levi puso fin a su relación cuando una noche vio cómo este se pinchaba en la vena para inyectarse heroína.

Levi tenía ciertos límites, y ese era uno de ellos. Lo que más le dolió de esa ruptura fue que Farlan ya no era el chico alegre y tímido que conoció; solo un adicto que no era capaz de ver su propia mierda.

Acudiendo al reencuentro una hora después, Levi no tenía muchas esperanzas puestas, pues sabía de antemano que ese tipo de gente recaía al cabo de un tiempo. Trató de no pensar en lo espantoso que se vería su rostro demacrado, sus acentuadas ojeras y el color enfermizo en la piel.

Mirando a su alrededor, no entendió por qué eligió la plaza de la iglesia. Quizás porque no quedaba lejos de su casa, o porque estaba muy familiarizado con esa zona del barrio o simplemente porque no se le ocurrió otro lugar. De todos modos, le gustaba ese sitio. La atmosfera era cálida, los niños jugaban a la pelota, algunos ancianos paseaban, y las campanas repicaban anunciando la hora cada quince minutos.

Miró la hora en su reloj: las 17:08pm.

Tomando asiento en uno de los bancos, esperó pacientemente.

Media hora después, Levi se preguntaba qué diablos estaría haciendo Farlan para no acudir puntual a su cita. Harto de esperar, se levantó con la intención de regresar a casa, pero una voz conocida le detuvo.

—Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Levi.

Volteándose, vio al padre Eren acercándose a él sin su sotana, vistiendo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

—Padre Eren —murmuró observándolo de arriba abajo—. Creí que vivía permanentemente en la iglesia —bromeó.

—Los curas también tenemos casa —aclaró sin mostrarse ofendido.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar adorando a Dios como hacen los suyos? —inquirió sin abandonar ese tono de burla.

—Terminé mis obligaciones como cura el día de hoy.

—Eso explicaría sus ropas… mucho mejores que esa sotana, revelan más de usted —soltó de improvisto.

Ambos se sorprendieron de ese comentario tan atrevido. Levi un poco turbado por su propia osadía y Eren carraspeando, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

—Parece que nada detiene tu lengua viperina.

Levi le ofreció una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

—Y no parece desagradarle del todo. ¿Me equivoco?

El padre Eren esquivó su mirada. Entrecerrando los ojos, Levi percibió sus emociones transparentarse como si le mirase a través de un cristal. Aquel cura no era como los demás. No se escandalizaba ante sus comentarios sobre la fe, ni siquiera cuando le dijo descaradamente que era homosexual, y en más de una ocasión le había descubierto echándole miradas durante las misas del domingo.

Una idea descabellada cruzó su mente. Era absurdo pensar tal cosa, pero el diablillo que llevaba dentro decidió jugar con él.

—Dígame padre, ¿alguna vez ha pecado?

—Todos pecamos tarde o temprano —respondió Eren ocultando sus nervios.

—Oh, entonces lo admite. —Acortando la poca distancia que les separaba, Levi se arriesgó y rozando sus labios contra su cuello, susurró: —Se siente bien pecar, ¿verdad?

El padre Eren se estremeció al sentir el aliento acariciar la piel de su cuello. Se dejó llevar por unos instantes.

—Sí —admitió, hipnotizado por esa voz.

Levi rio macabramente. No hubiese pensado que fuera tan sencillo hacerle caer.

—Muy mal, padre —regañó con voz infantil—. Si le descubren, se meterá en problemas.

Eren pareció salir por fin del trance. Retrocediendo un paso, la culpa y el remordimiento cubrieron sus facciones. Sentándose donde antes ocupó el sitio Levi en el banco, entrelazó las manos y agachó la cabeza. Por un momento Levi pensó que se pondría a rezar, pero seguidamente habló con voz derrotada.

—Las posibilidades son cada vez mayores. En estos momentos incluso me planteo dejar el hábito. No soy digno de Dios.

Levi no esperaba oír esa súbita revelación. Aquel cura era una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Y quién es digno de Dios? —cuestionó. La brusquedad con que lo dijo sobresaltó a Eren, quien no encontró una respuesta para su pregunta—. Usted mismo lo ha dicho: todos pecamos. Hipócritas, egoístas, arrogantes, farsantes… No importa cuán honrado e íntegro crea ser. Nuestra naturaleza nos define, y rezar no os ayudará en nada.

Eren sonrió con tristeza.

—No esperaba menos de un ateo.

—Si siente el impulso, hágalo —opinó Levi encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya ha pecado una vez… y lo volverá a hacer. Quiere hacerlo.

—Yo… no puedo desviarme de mi camino… La tentación es el mal…

—Somos humanos y la tentación puede liberarnos —rebatió sagazmente—. La cuestión es… si está dispuesto a ceder... otra vez.

—¡Levi!

Volteó al oír esa voz llamarle. Farlan venía hacia él con una sonrisa encantadora… Encantadoramente fingida. Eso le fastidió. No quería ser interrumpido, y menos en una conversación como la que estaban teniendo él y el padre Eren. Antes de reunirse con su exnovio, se la jugó todo a una carta. No estaba actuando correctamente, pero, ¿qué le importaba? Estaba siendo egoísta, como siempre lo fue.

En voz baja para que solo el padre Eren le oyera, le susurró:

—Yo puedo enseñarle a pecar. Solo tiene que pedírmelo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus acciones. Ni que el cura le tomara en serio, pero algo le impulsó a hacerlo. ¿El deseo? ¿El morbo? ¿Probar el sabor de lo prohibido? Probablemente.

Levi y Eren se miraron fijamente, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, apreciaron la semejanza de sus almas. ¿Corrompidas? Podía ser…

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Farlan pretendiendo sonar casual.

—Un amigo… de la familia —contestó Levi.

Farlan se había plantado a su lado, observando a aquel joven con el ceño fruncido. Era ahora o nunca.

—Me temo que hoy no podrá reunirse con mis padres, se llevaron a Mikasa a visitar a sus abuelos y no regresarán hasta dentro de dos días.

Eren no pudo evitar su expresión de asombro. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero Levi simplemente dijo:

—Pruebe otro día.

Y dicho eso, se marchó con Farlan quien le echó un último vistazo a Eren con evidente desconfianza.

El motivo de su tardanza fue, según él haberse quedado dormido. Levi disimuló como pudo su enojo: estaba mintiendo con todo el descaro del que era capaz. No era idiota, y reconocía los síntomas que producían las drogas: pupilas delatadas, ojos rojos, nariz que sorbe, y las ojeras las cuales delataban que dormía por el día, y se mantenía despierto por la noche.

Quizás Farlan creía estar rehabilitado por no inyectarse heroína cada cuatro días, pero lo cierto es que seguía consumiendo otras sustancias. Ni se molestó en descubrir cuáles.

Escucharlo pedirle perdón y suplicarle por una segunda oportunidad fue patético. Sus excusas baratas no le produjeron más que hastío y repulsión. Y ese hecho solo reafirmó lo que ya sospechaba: había perdido a Farlan por siempre.

Fue una relación bonita mientras duró, pero no podía estancarse en una historia de amor que había muerto hacía años.

No quiso entretenerme más de la cuenta y tras decirle que no volvería con él, Farlan experimentó un súbito cambio de humor. Parecía que iba a ponerse violento, pero Levi no se acobardó. Desafortunadamente, tenía ya experiencia previa lidiando con sus arrebatos de ira.

Lo noqueó con un solo brazo sin utilizar ni la mitad de su fuerza y contemplándole con lástima, le hizo saber que ya no existía amor entre ellos y que jamás volvería a verle.

—Me cambiaste por las drogas, Farlan —le recordó lastimado—. Esa fue tu elección, y lo sigue siendo. Ya no me amas, y yo a ti tampoco.

Se alejó del que una vez fue su amigo y pareja, rememorando sus momentos más felices. Algo se rompió dentro de él. Hacía años que no sentía ese dolor… El dolor de un amor verdadero… perdido.

.

.

.

A veces la soledad podía ser un regalo. Cenando un sándwich y una lata de coca-cola, Levi se dejaba envolver por ese silencio que reinaba en toda la casa. Sus padres no eran ruidosos, y Mikasa casi nunca lloraba, pero la sensación de estar solo le hacía bien consigo mismo, sin embargo, el reencuentro con Farlan le había fastidiado más de lo que debía ser en un primer momento, y ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Ignorar el dolor no era suficiente.

Se resignó a intentar dormir, aunque fueran un par de horas. Justo cuando estaba por apagar el único foco de luz, llamaron al timbre. Durante un instante entrecerró los ojos, cauteloso, caminando hacia la puerta sigilosamente. Era muy tarde para visitas nocturnas… a no ser que…

Abriendo la puerta, la figura del padre Eren apareció frente a él. Sonrió de lado.

—Veo que entendiste mi indicación.

—Si me das lo que necesito, te daré lo que te gusta.

Levi no lo dudó ni un segundo, lo arrastró hacia dentro de un tirón en el brazo.

Necesitaba olvidar los fantasmas de su pasado, y tenía la certeza de que Eren lo haría maravillosamente bien.

.

.

.


End file.
